Reigniting the Flame
by Get thee to a nunnery
Summary: Blair reminisces about the Annual Snowflake Ball only to find history repeating itself. New chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

Blair was stood alone. Louis had been invited to make a speech and obviously, the new Princess was obliged to attend. She sipped the free champagne and observed the crowds. So many people around her, yet she felt utterly alone.

She spotted someone she recognised from Constance. She smiled as she remembered how life was back then. Queen Bee. She wished she could go back. At least then she was in control. Now, she was being controlled. Blair thought about her friends and how their relationships had changed. Her and S always had a unstable friendship. Boys always came between them. There was nothing new there. Serena hadn't spoke to Blair since the party at the Empire. Nate, despite the break up and cheating, was always the reliable one. She can trust he has everyone's best interests at heart. And then of course there's Chuck. Their complicated history is exactly that. History. Blair didn't have any tears left to cry over Chuck. She didn't have the strength to try again.

One person she never thought she would even call a friend was Lonely Boy. Except maybe that one time. That night. She remembers that night so well...

FLASHBACK:

It's the Annual Snowflake ball. Blair is sharing a dance with Chuck. Her feelings for Chuck are strong but, like him, she refuses to act on them. She sees S and Dan dancing together. It's strange because they were supposed to be broken up. Blair feels a twinge of jealously. She tries to shake it off. It's Dan for goodness sake. But her eyes won't stop looking at them. Suddenly Serena and Dan break away from each other and walk in different directions. Blair's glance follows S. Serena approaches Aaron and kisses him. Blair looks round for Dan. She can't see him anywhere. Chuck observes Blair's distance. Her mind is elsewhere. The music stops and Chuck kisses Blair's hand. He walks away, heading to the bar. Blair walks towards the restroom, but spots Dan entering a private room on the other side of the room. Curious, she moves towards it. Maybe she'll get something to send in to Gossip Girl. She reaches the door marked 'Private' and quietly opens it. She peers in and sees Dan with his back to her. She quickly steps in the room and closes the door behind her. Dan hears the door creak and spins round. He clearly wasn't expecting Blair.

"Where's Lexi?" Dan's deep voice made her quiver. This scared her.

"I don't know and I don't care. I seen you sneaking in here and I demand to know what you're up to."

"Look Blair, as much as I enjoy your company, I'm meeting Lexi. She'll be here any second." Dan said with his sarcastic tone that Blair hated so much. Blair moved closer to him. Dan didn't flinch.

"Poor lonely boy. You think Lexi is interested in you?" She stared into his deep brown eyes, trying to evoke a reaction. She felt like punishing him for making her feel this way. She can't have feelings for Dan. It's wrong.

"Whatever. Just because you don't like me, doesn't mean other girls won't. Just leave."

Blair didn't like to be told what to do. So she ignored his pleas and moved even closer to him. She was almost touching him now. Dan's breathing became heavier and his eyes wandered. He found himself looking at her body. Her bare shoulders, her collarbone – they were screaming to be kissed. Blair could almost read his mind. He snapped himself out of it and cleared his throat.

"What's wrong Humphrey? I am too close? Are you scared of me?" Blair leaned towards him. She was so close he could smell her sweet perfume.

"Of course not. I'm just not comfortable being alone with you." Dan tried to look away. He couldn't look directly into her eyes, because if he did, he might do something he regretted. But he couldn't stop himself. Their eyes met in what started as an intense glare, which soon turned to a look of lust on both parts. Dan found himself desperately wanting to kiss her. Blair was willing him to.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Blair jerked away from Dan. Lexi came in and Blair swiftly moved past her and out of the room. Dan smiled at Lexi, secretly wishing she had never showed up.

PRESENT:

Blair felt ashamed of her feelings back then. Now, she realises any girl with sense would want to be with Dan. He'd been an amazing friend to her. As she looked around, she realised this was the same place. This was where the Snowflake Ball was held all those years ago. She decided to take a look at the room once again. She was torturing herself but maybe if she went there, she could move on. Blair checked Louis wasn't watching her and approached the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. It looked the same. It was just a small dark room. Nothing special. But why did it feel special? She wandered in and stood in the same spot. She heard something behind her. She prayed that Louis hadn't followed her. She couldn't come up with a good excuse for being in here.

"Blair?" There was that deep voice that made her quiver. She turned around to face him.

"Dan." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Lily and my Dad invited me along. I seen you come in here." Blair searched his face for a hint of recognition, any memory of that night.

"Yes, I just needed a minute." Blair looked down at the floor. Dan closed the door behind him before approaching her. He instinctively put her hand in his to comfort her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I just didn't want to make small talk with those boring people." She half smiled as Dan squeezed her hand.

"It's funny you picked this room though." Dan looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Just like the last time.

"You remembered?" Blair felt him move closer to her. How the tables had turned.

"How could I forget?" Dan let go of Blair's hand and placed it round her waist and pulled her towards him. His other hand slowly stroked Blair's soft cheek and moved to the back of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Blair knew she would be in big trouble if anyone caught them together but she couldn't move. Her feet were glued to the ground. Her heart was beating faster and the kiss became more passionate. Dan slipped his tongue into Blair's warm mouth. She put her arms around his shoulders and she grabbed his hair, playfully giving it a gentle tug. His erection was beginning to press up against her hip. Dan's hands wandered down her back until he found her pert bottom. It felt so good, it drove Dan wild. Blair pushed Dan up against the door, their bodies fitting together like a jigsaw. She couldn't risk to go any further than kissing, but her body was begging for Dan to take her. As Dan pressed his lips against her smooth neck, she sighed and whimpered. Her mind was losing control.

"I love you." She whispered as his kisses traced her jaw line. Suddenly he stopped. She had said it. It was too late to take it back. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"I love you too." Dan gently moved the hair from her face so he could look into her eyes when he said it. "Blair, I am so in love with you." Blair wiped a tear from her rosy cheek and kissed him. In that moment, she was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The great thing about private jets is that you don't have to deal with other people. With the exception of Louis but he's barely spoken to Blair since the wedding. He only speaks to her in public to keep up pretences. Louis sat on the other side of the plane, reading a newspaper. Articles on their trip to London were all over the news. The British royal family had invited them to a garden party at the Palace. Blair should have been excited about meeting Prince William and Kate and seeing London. But she wasn't. Her sham marriage to Louis loomed over her like a black cloud.

Blair peered out of the small round window beside her. The sky was darkening rapidly. She pulled on an eye mask and sat back in her chair. She felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Blair was awoken by bad turbulence. It felt like she was being thrown all over the plane. She looked over to Louis' seat. He wasn't there. Blair began to panic. She felt like she was going to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her and splashed cold water on her face. As she looked in the mirror, she gave herself a pep talk.

"Come on Blair. It's just turbulence."

Then there was a tap on the door. She figured Louis was looking for her. But when she opened the door, to her pleasant surprise, it was Dan.

"How? What are you doing here?" Blair dragged him in before anyone seen him.

"It doesn't matter how. I knew you needed me so I made sure it happened." Dan's body was pressed up against hers in the cramped bathroom.

"You are something else. I am fearing for my life on an aeroplane and you turn up to rescue me." Blair looked up into Dan's eyes. He looked at her in a way that nobody else did. It's like he sees the real Blair, a side to her that no one but Dan would understand.

"Well I'd happily spend my life rescuing you."

Dan wrapped his arms around Blair and kissed her. She melted into his arms, enjoying his soft kisses. The lack of space around them forced their bodies together. Blair began to slide her tongue into Dan's mouth playfully. Dan ran his fingers through her hair, sending shivers down her spine. Moving his kisses from her lips to her neck, Blair threw her head back with pleasure. She could feel Dan's warm tongue trailing along her neck and across her collarbone. He gently pushed the straps of her dress from her smooth shoulders and her dress fell to the floor. Removing her pink strapless bra with ease, Dan moved his mouth to her breasts. Slowly he knelt down, kissing her stomach. He looked up at her with lust as he removed her pink lacy underwear. He explored the inside of her thighs with his mouth, teasing her. Her body trembled as he got closer with each kiss. She urged him to do it, to relieve her from this torture. He knew it was driving her insane with anticipation. She couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed his hair with frustration. Dan got the message and began to stroke her clitoris with his tongue. Each stroke sent waves of pleasure through her entire body. As climax grew closer, Blair's breathing became heavier and her moans louder. She still had hold of Dan's hair, her fists clenching tighter. Her knuckles were turning white as Dan licked faster and harder. She was coming, just a few seconds more...

"Blair." She felt someone shaking her. She took off her eye mask and found Louis stood over her. "You were making loud noises in your sleep. Where you having a bad dream?"

Blair looked around in a daze. No turbulence and no Dan.

"Er no, I can't remember."

Louis returned to his seat. Blair glanced over to the bathroom, feeling disappointed and dissatisfied. If only Louis had left her to dream for a just a little bit longer.


End file.
